Moving On
by RextheCoeulurosauruvus
Summary: Connor went back into the burning ARC after Nick went bask in after Helen, he stumbled upon Helen preparing to shoot Nick, and he took the bullet instead.


**Moving On**

**Chapter One: Connor's Death**

Thick black smoke billowed high into the air as bright orange flames towered several metres into the air. Flames leapt from every window in the ARC, as the survivors watched the burning building, from within the ARC's main car park, currently packed with people and vehicles. Dozens of ARC personnel and staff members milled about the chaotic area. Scientists, biologists, vets, technicians, workers, secretaries. Becker's second in command, Lieutenant Greg Smith took down the names and details of every person. Meanwhile, standing beside one of the side entrances, the remaining team members paced about anxiously, waiting for Nick's return.

A loud rumble shook the ground, as a deafening explosion suddenly lit up the sky, causing the others to look up. A towering column of blazing orange flame blasted up several metres into the air as a supply truck burst into flames, causing its fuel tank to ignite and explode. "He's been gone too long." Jenny said, looking worried. Abby glanced sidelong at Connor. She could already tell from his tightly set jaw and determined expression what he was about to do. Lester was rounding up the SAS soldiers and ARC staff, and Jenny was still gazing into the building for any sign of Nick.

She sidled over to Connor, "Be careful." She whispered. He nodded, then sprinted away, rushing past Jenny and vanishing into the burning building.

Lester rushed over, looking concerned. "Where he's going?" He muttered as Jenny looked forwards anxiously. "Connor?" She cried "Connor?" There was no reply.

Connor picked his way through the wreckage, ducking under fallen beams. Small fires burned in corners, debris lay scattered everywhere, metal beams, bits of plaster, exposed wires, bricks, and overturned tables. He threw open a door, flinching as the oxygen-deprived flames flared up.

He spotted the unconscious forms of Helen's guards. They lay across the floor; some of them lay propped up against walls and doors. Some of them lay partially-buried in rubble, their rifles lying nearby. He wished he could help them but first he had to find Nick.

Suddenly he spotted something up ahead. He froze and screwed up his eyes. There! A human shadow, playing against the wall, clearly visible against the dancing flames, following the shadow, he ran, sprinting down hallways, rushing round corners; he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the ARC's Columbian Mammoth lumbering through the wreckage.

It must have escaped from its compound home; the impenetrable steel doors would have protected it from the massive initial blast, then allowing it to escape. The beast wandered past, ignoring him completely and ambled through the massive double doors big enough to accommodate a truck, then headed outside. He thought of the other prehistoric creatures in the ARC's Menagerie and wondered if they were still alive. His question was soon answered.

Hissing and snapping, six Raptors darted swiftly through the flames and escaped through the doors. Connor started but they paid him no heed, sensing a presence behind him, he stepped aside a huge Scutosaurs ambled past him, grunting, it followed the Raptors through the doors. Another Scutosaur soon followed the first and headed outside. He cringed as snarling, a huge female Smilodon clambered over the wreckage before swiftly bounding away, followed closely by three mewling cubs. He caught a glimpse of its two, massive sabre-like teeth and cringed.

Next a huge female Triceratops trundled past, followed by two smaller Triceratops.. Spotting him, it issued a deep snort then swung its gigantic head back and forth and bellowed furiously. He gulped and took a step backwards. Then another. Aware of just he how much danger he was in, then the huge, three-horned reptile turned, and as if sensing the danger it was currently in turned and plodded away, vanishing through the double doors, the two babies following.

He glanced around, realizing during the drama of the creatures escaping, the shadow had vanished.

He sighed frustrated then he spotted it, it was playing on a wall nearby, whoever it was the person was, he was standing still, this was his chance! He clambered over a fallen beam and darted after it, suddenly the person bolted, and he chased after him, following the shadow, he chased it round a hallway then glanced up as chirping, a pair of Coelurosauravus glided past, heading for the exit.

He heard a terrifying screech, followed by the beating of wings, and flinched as he noticed an ominous shadow cruising down the corridor towards him.

He ducked, throwing up his arms, as it passed overhead. He noticed the mysterious person he was following do the same, once it had passed over, he looked up it was the Pterandon, soaring high over the fire as it flew down the corridor, gliding through the double doors to freedom. He straightened up, lowering his arms, he glanced and cursed, realizing the shadow had disappeared once again.

He charged down the hallway, hoping to catch up to it. Then suddenly he heard it. There! Voices! One was Nick and the other was…Helen! Moving much more carefully now, he crept right up close, hiding behind a pile of rubble. He peered carefully over the top of his hiding place and his eyes widened.

Nick had turned round to face Helen and she was pointing a gun at him. There was a wild, hysterical look in her eyes. Connor's mind was screaming at him to rush out and save Nick, it was obvious Helen was going to shoot, but he forced down the rising panic, and closed his eyes, trying to think. He soon came up with a quick plan. Then a voice broke the silence "You really know how to pick your moments don't you Helen?" Nick shouted. She didn't reply. "You know Helen; you're not as smart as I thought you were." Helen fired.

Connor's entire world seemed to go into slow motion, he saw the bullet speeding towards Nick and the shocked look on his face, as he realized his wife had just shot at him. Rushing into action, Connor leapt out of hiding, causing Nick and Helen to cry out in surprise. Connor felt a searing blast of pain in his chest, causing his body to buckle with pain then everything turned black… 

Nick dropped to his knees beside the student, shocked. Helen turned and fled. Icy shock was quickly replaced by burning rage. A bubbling wave of anger and fury flooded through him and he clenched his hands into tight fists, feeling his nails digging into his palms. "HELEN! He bellowed angrily. He leapt to his feet, intending to chase after her when he was interrupted by a quiet moan from the student beside him.

All his anger suddenly vanished and he dropped to his knees beside the student. "Connor, Connor, Connor, don't worry, it's going to be alright. Just hold on." The student moaned again and coughed feebly, clutching his chest. "T-tell Ab-"He was interrupted by a violent bout of coughing. "Ssh! don't talk, it's gonna be alright. Nick grabbed the student under the armpits and tried hauling him to his feet. He cried out in pain, and Nick promptly let him go, he slid back down.

"Don't do that." The student said through clenched teeth. "Sorry…" Nick said, and the student managed a thin smile "That's alright. Just sit with me." Nick nodded and sat down as the student heaved himself up into a sitting position. "Right, let's get started with the good-byes."" Connor, stop you're not going to die here, I won't let you." "Professor, please just let me. " Nick found himself nodding again; it was like he couldn't control his own body anymore.

"Tell Jenny she was a really good friend, she was great at her job and I'm gonna miss her. Tell Becker he was a great friend too, but he's still soldier boy to me, tell Sarah she was really good at her job and I really hope she eventually works out what's causing the anomalies, tell Lester he was a really great boss, even if he didn't always seem like it. Say goodbye to Rex, Sid and Nancy for me. And Cutter?" "Yes Connor?" Nick said, tears welling up in his eyes. A lump had formed in his throat and he was struggling not to break down and cry, he had to be strong, for Connor.

"Tell, tell Abby I really loved her, she was the best, greatest, most beautiful girl in the world." Nick nodded "Don't worry, I will, I'll do all of that." Connor nodded "Thanks." He whispered he was leaning his head on Nick shoulder, his eyelids closing and opening rapidly. "And Professor?" "Yes Connor?" "I'm gonna miss you." Nick nodded, as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Me too Connor, me too. " He said his voice hoarse with emotion. Connor closed his eyes and Nick felt him sagging against his shoulder. He was gone.

He picked up Connor's body and solemnly carried him out of the ARC. Soldiers and ARC staff rushed about, many of the soldiers were trying to contain the Mammoth and the other re-captured creatures pacing in their cages, with the Mammoth in the back of a truck. Others were dealing with injuries and casualties, voices were shouting, horns blaring and the Mammoth was trumpeting.

It was chaos. But Nick had eyes for none of it. The others rushed over as he gently laid Connor on the ground, and he looked up, gazing at each one of them" He's gone." He said solemnly. 

Even as the others wept over his death, Abby in particular was becoming hysterical Even Sarah cried, Becker cried openly, falling to his knees and Lester simply stood there, tears streaking down his cheeks. Even as he stood there, crying over his death, Nick new one thing

He'd carry on for Connor, they all would, and they'd avenge him. Now Nick knew why he had to carry on. For Connor.


End file.
